PMD: The Wrath of Ares
by ViolaTheGlaceon
Summary: Just a on-shot of one of my favorite ds games. Remember when Gengar told the whole town about the hero/heroine being the selfish human? What if things had gone differently? Two different sequels will be coming out shortly and this one-shot will be updated.


Vio: Welcome everyone, to my new Pokemon story. I had just recently purchased a used DS game by the name of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Blue Rescue. I haven't completed it, but there was a certain part of the game that caught my attention as you can tell from the summary. Anyways, I hope that you enjoy this fic.

2019 Edit: Sorry folks, but this story will be turning into a one-shot. Good news is that there will be two sequels - both will be different.

 **A/N: I do not own Pokemon!**

Hero/Heroine: Cammie the Eevee – my darling ball of sunshine and determination.

Partner: Ares the Charmander – love the name, sue me – my little firecracker full of emotions and possibilities.

Please enjoy,

 **. . .**

 **Chapter I**

 **. . .**

He knew it.

He _**fucking**_ knew that she was faking that damned smile of hers but had chosen not to call her out on it because she had looked so fragile with her shivering body pressed to his warm one. It made him wonder when he had fallen for the human-turned-pokemon. At first, he thought it was absolutely weird and ridiculous because they were of two different races, but as time went on, he didn't see her as Camilla the human who had abandoned her true friend because she was afraid of being abandoned herself.

No, he saw her as Cammie the Eevee who was selfless and willing to put her very life on the line to protect those she cared for. He did regret doubting her after what Elder Whiscash had told them of the story, but he remembered that she never _**once**_ abandoned him.

Now here he was running with Caterpie and the two Jumpluffs to find Camie and to stop her from whatever she was planning to do.

 _"Are ya sure, you're alright Cammie?" He had asked her with hesitance, his heart still pumping with adrenaline from when the two had ran from the town's Pokemon._

 _She nodded but kept her head down and that's when he began to smell something salty._

 _She was crying. Oh Arceus, he was never good with crying females._

 _"Geez!" He growled opening his scaly arms, "C'mere Cammie." The Eevee almost tackled him to the ground as she rushed into his arms, sobbing her eyes out and blubbering out apologies about how this was her fault._

 _It was Gengar's fault! The fucking snitch lived to make their lives a living hell._

 _"It's not your fault those Pokemon can't see how awesome and non-threatening you are." She had let out a watery laugh at that and he had mentally cheered, but he stopped when she froze._

 _"Ares." She spoke quietly and he could hear it plain as day. The sounds of footsteps were getting closer and by the slow pace, they were in no hurry._

 _He turned around to see team A.C.T. wearing grim looks on their faces._

 _There was Maximus, the Alakazam and leader of the team who many said, whose IQ could, supposedly, outrank Uxie's. Then there was Donovan, the Tyranitar and muscle of the team, not to mention the most stubborn too. Lastly, there was Titus, the Charizard who he looked up to. His flames apparently could melt mountains or some shit like that._

 _He swallowed before giving them a blank stare, "Leave us alone."_

 _"Ares..." He heard Cammie whimper. She was afraid that they would take her away, but he was_ _ **not**_ _going to let them._

 _They were not going to steal her away from him!_

 _"So," both turned back to see Maximus staring them down, "your name is Ares, correct?"_

 _He kept his blank façade up, "What of it?"_

 _Donovan let out a humorless laugh, "We never caught your name kid, just wondering is all." His face turned grim once more, "You do know why we're here, right?"_

 _At this, he had bared his fangs, "I already told you! You're not taking her!" Their eyes had widened at his declaration, but it wasn't at his defiance. No, it was at the unusual feral look in his icy eyes._

 _Maximus sighed and his eyes met Cammie's and the two were looking at each other as if they were having a silent conversation. Ares growled and grabbed Cammie, shoving the Eevee behind him._

 _"What the hell did you do to her?!" He snarled, noticing the dazed look on his friend's face._

 _The Alakazam shook his head, "Just a small warning."_

 _He then looked towards the setting sun, "You two should leave first thing in the morning if you plan on escaping." Maximus turned and walked away with Donovan and Titus following behind._

 _ **Why hadn't he noticed the resigned look in her eyes?!**_

 **"NO!"** He was snapped out of his flashback by Caterpie and the others who were looking towards the main square that was crowded with Pokemon.

His eyes followed theirs, and his world came to a stop.

Cammie was lying on the cobblestone, surrounded by a pool of crimson. Her unique leafy green orbs were clouded over, a stream of blood dripped from her nose. The Eevee's neck was crooked almost as it had been snapped. They broke her neck - those fuckers snapped her fucking like a damn twig!

The town's Pokemon had different reactions towards the scene. Some wept in anguish while others just stared in frozen horror. Gengar had a look that was a mixture of shock, horror and regret as he stared at the fallen Eevee.

Cammie, his selfless and sweet Cammie was... _gone!_

 **She was gone and never coming back.**

With a shattered heart and static quickly filling his mind, Ares reeled back and screamed. The heart-wrenching and slightly demented sound stole everyone's attention and they watched the young Charmander break before their very eyes.

The others were sobbing heavily now as his scream had been the true realization that Cammie was truly gone.

His mind was shattering piece by piece and memories, old and new, faded in and out.

 _A young Ares looked up at his parents, "I'll become a strong Charizard like you two!" He promised and his parents smiled at him._

Tears rolled down his cheeks, unnoticed by the reptilian pokemon.

 _Ares looked up at his brother who was chowing down on some Cherri berries and lazing beneath the old pecha tree, "Hey! Apollo!" His older brother's head craned around, and he smirked at the sight of his younger brother running over to him._

 _"What do ya want runt?"_

 _Ares pouted at him, "I'm not a runt!" The Charmeleon snorted at this while Ares scowled, "I want to learn the fastest way to become a Charizard." Apollo blinked before he burst into laughter._

 _"Y-you can't j-just become a Charizard o-over-night." He spoke through his laughter, "You gotta train and have lots of patience little bro."_

 _Ares grinned up at his big brother, "Really?"_

 _Apollo gave him a smile, "Yeah, just don't overwork yourself, ok? I don't want Ma and Pa worried."_

 _"Ok."_

His parents and older brother were always there when he needed them, but then, things changed.

 _Ares had come back from berry picking with his friends, "Mom! Dad! Apollo! I'm-huh?" He had walked into the cave to see his mother sobbing quietly while Apollo was comforting her, tears also pouring down his face. His heart stopped as he saw the yellow bandana that was stained with red in his mother's claws._

 _It was his father's favorite one._

He had tried his very best to hold it together for his mother and brother.

 _"Here Ma, drink this." He handed her a bowl of crushed pecha and sitrus berries mixed in with mushed-up fruits. She had managed a weak smile, "Thank you, my little fireball."_

 _She had tried to eat it, but her stomach rebelled and she puked it back up._

 _"Mama!" He had yelled in horror and Apollo rushed in before ushering him out so that he wouldn't catch whatever their mother had. Afterwards, when she had recovered from her puking fit, she had apologized, and the two brothers left her be to sleep._

 _She never woke up._

Apollo was his only light afterwards, but fate seemed determined to take him too.

 _Branches scratched at his face as Apollo dragged him through the thickets, "It hurts!"_

 _"I know Ares, but we have to keep moving, ok? We'll take a break shortly, I promise."_

 _They never did take that break, instead, Apollo had shoved him into a small hole beneath a random tree, "Stay here and don't come out until I come for you, ok?" Ares nodded and Apollo pressed his maw to his head before racing off._

 _He waited hours and hours for his brother to come and get him but to no avail. He finally left the hole to go look for Apollo, and he searched high and low until he eventually found him._

 _Ares had found his brother's head a few feet away from his body._

He could hear shouting now. Why won't they all be quiet?

 _"What's your name?"_

 _"C-Cammie."_

 _"Hah! Your name is hilarious! Hahahaha!"_

" _W-what's so funny, j-jerk?!"_

…...Why?

 _"Hey, Cammie," the Eevee turned to him, "what should we name our team?"_

 _"You're asking me?"_

 _"Yep, now spill it."_

 _"…...Sunrise."_

 _He gave her a curious look, "Why that?"_

 _She gave him a beautiful smile, "Because even though you might end up in darkness, there will always be a sunrise."_

 _"I like the name, but that was stupid." He deadpanned and her cheeks puffed up in annoyance._

…...why...why...why?

 _"Hey Cammie?"_

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"What eeveelution do you want to be?"_

 _"A Jolteon." He grinned at her, "Why?"_

 _She scoffed, "Because Jolteon's the badass of the bunch." They laughed and afterwards, he secretly started to save extra poke so that he could buy a thunderstone._

…...whywhywhywhyWHYWHYWHYWHYWHY?!

 _"Do you want to become human again?" He had asked her one starry night._

 _"No, not really." He looked surprised and shocked, "Why not?"_

 _She blushed, "I would miss being here with everyone, especially you, Ares."_

 _He quickly turned away as his face heated up, "You're a weirdo."_

 _She pouted, "Am not!"_

 _"Are too!"_

The screaming finally came to a stop as everything went black.

 **. . . . . . . .**

He woke up feeling drained and empty, his throat screaming for water. He grabbed to jug of water that was beside the straw bed and drained it dry before throwing it, smirking as it shattered against the ground.

He then got up and walked outside of the small house to see Caterpie and the two Jumpluff waiting for him. He ignored them and walked towards the town, "A-Ares?"

Said Charmander looked over at the bug pokemon, "Are they still there?"

"Huh?"

"Are they still _there_?"

Caterpie's look of anguish turned to anger, "Y-yeah. The town's throwing a damn party over her death!"

A wave of cold fury washed over Ares and he grinded his teeth together. They were having a party over his friend's death.

A friend he cared for.

Protected.

 _ **Loved.**_

Silent fury bubbled beneath his skin as the group arrived to see Pokémon laughing and smiling all around. They would all pay for this.

 **Kill them...kill them all...they took her from you...make them pay...**

Ares forced himself through the crowd until he reached _**them**_.

They were sitting and eating the different foods that were set out, conversating politely with those who surrounded them.

"You killed her."

Those three words cut the party short, and everyone went silent, staring at him.

"Yes-"

 **...he doesn't deny it...make them suffer!**

"-there was no other choice." Maximus felt a chill crawl up his spine as Ares stared up at him with those blank eyes and bared fangs.

Much to the shock of everyone around him, the Charmander smirked, "You're gonna pay for this. All of you will pay."

No one said anything as Ares turned and walked off, his ominous words making some shiver in fear. A few steps away, he paused to turn around, "I promise you this, _**Maximus**_ ," he spat out, "this won't be the last you'll see of me. I'll raze this town to the ground."

With that, he continued on his way.

Watching the other's form disappear beyond the horizon, Maximus mulled over those ominous words not entirely worried over the threat or promise. They had gotten death threats before and it was nothing new, but that unusually animalistic look in the young Charmander's eyes put him on edge. He sighed, feeling much older than he should, "No need to worry my friends," he finally spoke up after noticing the frightened looks on some of the other's faces, "he's just suffering. The Eevee had us all fooled, especially him. Just give young Ares some space and in time, I'm positive he'll be suitable to return in a few years." hesitant nods and small smiles appeared, "Now, let us join these wonderful festivities!"

He ignored Donovan's apprehension and Titus, who was still staring in the direction where the Charmander had left.

There was no way that the young pokemon would still hold a grudge against them, was there? They had saved the world from possible destruction. Even then, there was a small prickle in the back of his mind, warning him that Ares would most definitely follow through with his promise.

 **. . . . . . . .**

"Our world is doomed." Xatu cawed loud enough for the two others behind him to hear. His never blinking eyes focused on the shinning star far above the once peaceful planet.

"Do you still wish to protect him? It's his fault after all."

"I had hoped he would gain some sort of...of..."

"Heart?" Ninetales finished for her, his scarlet eyes narrowed, "He did, alas, it's too late for apologies. Your selfless sacrifices were for nothing, Gardevoir."

"And now we're doomed," she whispered curling in on herself, tears hitting the dry dirt beneath her, "and Cammie is dead. Rowan...how could you?"

"Not completely." Both looked over to see that Xatu had turned around and was focusing on something held in his feathers. When the psychic drew closer, he revealed a small, iridescent gem that glimmered brightly with the fading sunlight.

"Is that-" Gardevoir started, but Xatu cut her off, "Yes, this is a teleport gem."

"How is this supposed to help?"

Xatu turned to Ninetales, "With a snuff of a light, this gem will grant any pokemon the ability to travel time, but only once."

"Snuff of a light? Does that mean that someone has to die to complete this time-traveling gem?"

"Yes, but you only have one chance. I foresaw the Eevee's death, but I knew I would be too late to correct them. I instead traveled around collecting the necessary items to create this rare item."

Sightless black eyes turn to surprised and hopeful garnet ones, "This is your second chance, do not waste my life."

Gardevoir went to protest but one of Ninetales' tails curled around her arm and kept her in place. The fox gave her a blank look, "He's not going to change his mind, so don't waste your breath."

With a sigh, she nodded and looked up at the now twilight sky, "May Arceus have mercy."

* * *

I hope that you all enjoyed! Please R&R! I love you all!


End file.
